


Found  a story

by Nightwingsnight



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwingsnight/pseuds/Nightwingsnight
Summary: I was looking for a fic were akihito is an angel, and Asami is a devil. It starts with a train going too fast, and akihito making a deal with Asami to slow it down.You beautiful people helped me find it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Found  a story

Same as the summary


End file.
